


The Game

by Angel_Waters



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Light Bondade (sort of), Shower Sex, paintball is a bloody/violent game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita is captured, Edward comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on PommeDeSang under the pen name xDeaDesdemona, I changed my handle when I switched sites but still the same author. I re-wrote Part One a little bit.

***** Part One *****

My eyes flew open. The world was drowning in a red haze. Blood. I could smell it now, coppery rich and thick. I tried to sit up and the scenery tilted back and forth. I blinked a few times as I waited for it to settle. My hands were tied tightly behind my back, unable to move at all. My legs were tied as well. I felt vaguely like a worm. No arms or legs, just one long strip trying to wiggle away.

“You really shouldn’t do that, _ma petite_.”

“Like I would take advice from you right now. Where are we, Jean-Claude? I asked.

“There are many rooms like this one in many different places.”

“Great,” I sighed. I tried to turn towards his voice so I could see him, but ended up falling backwards. My head slammed into the cement. I lay there, stunned for a moment, until my vision cleared.

He chuckled quietly behind me.

“Shit!” I hissed, still trying to wriggle free. “I don’t suppose you’d help me out of these ropes. Or are you tied up, too?” I asked, smiling at the thought of him struggling and helpless. It would serve him right.

“No, I shall not help you. You know the rules. You look a mess, by the way.”

“What happened?” I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach.

“You were caught. Again. How many times is it now, _ma petite_?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“As you wish, Anita.”

“I wish you’d stop looking at me like that, Jean-Claude. It’s just creepy.”

“Yes, but how can I resist when you are lying there looking so—”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Anita, please. You’ll only make things worse.”

“Why am I covered in blood? Is it mine?”

“You kept struggling and hit your head when they attempted to restrain you properly. So yes, the blood is yours.”

“All of it?”

“Oui, _ma petite_.””

“How many of them did I take out?”

“A few less that last time. You’ve been careless,” he chided. His smile didn’t show any hint of fangs. But I knew they were there, hiding behind those soft lips.

They had searched me thoroughly for weapons. I couldn’t feel any of my guns. Even their holders had been taken.

“Damn,” I mumbled.

“We worried that perhaps you were badly injured. Head wounds tend to bleed profusely. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. How much longer do I have?”

“About two hours.”

“That’s not enough time. Once I get out of these ropes, there’s no way I could break out of this room that fast. Steel doors, right?”

“That is correct,” he answered. He smiled then, and I didn’t like what his smile implied. No, I didn’t like that smile one bit. Especially not when I was tied up.

“Jean-Claude, I know I’ll regret asking, but what are you thinking?”

“I think you know that answer.”

“Tell me.”

“No one will disturb us for another two hours, _ma petite_. It is less time than I would prefer, but it is still quite enough time.”

“Jean-Claude—”

“Hush, _ma petite_. I shall be gentle,” he said quietly. He seemed to float over to me. His eyes were that drowning deep blue that swallowed his pupils completely.

I squirmed away from him, fighting with all my might to get my hands free. It was useless, but I continued to struggle as he lifted me effortlessly in his arms. When he set me on my feet, I started hopping away. It was unbelievably embarrassing. I could feel his laughter trickling over my skin like drops of warm water. Or maybe that was the dripping blood. I swayed from a sudden wave of dizziness that washed over me. I started to fall, but suddenly Jean-Claude was there holding me up. Blood soaked into his frilly white shirt. He buried his face in the hair near my neck and took a deep breath, letting it out in a shaky sigh. His lips pressed against my throat, slowly spreading to reveal his fangs. I screamed, but the sound was lost in a loud crash of metal caving in and landing against cement.

“Get away from her, now,” Edward ordered calmly. He stood in front of the ruined steel door with his gun pointed very steadily over my shoulder at Jean-Claude.

“Monsieur Edward, what an unpleasant surprise.”

“Release her slowly and step back. You wouldn’t want to risk her getting hurt.”

“Neither would you.”

“No, I wouldn’t. Move,” Edward said.

I had the feeling he wasn’t talking to Jean-Claude. I jerked away and a gunshot that immediately followed. I stumbled, nearly falling into Edward’s free arm.

“He’ll be fine. Trust me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You know I don’t trust anyone,” I grinned. My smile didn’t make it to my eyes as I shifted so he could cut the ropes.

“Let’s get you home.”


	2. Part Two

***** Part Two *****

Edward helped me up the stairs and into my apartment. I hurried to the bathroom to avoid getting blood on the carpet.

“Need any help in there?” he asked. 

“Yes,” I admitted.

I was fumbling with my belt when he came in. My hands were shaking too badly to get the damn thing off. He moved my arms gently over my head and removed my shirt, followed by my belt. I slipped off my shoes as he unbuttoned my jeans. He left me in my bra and panties as he brushed past me towards the shower. When he had the water running at a good temperature he turned back to me. Without a word, I slipped off the rest of my clothing. His face remained carefully neutral, but his eyes flicked over my now naked body. I almost missed their little jerk of movement. Almost, but not quite. He held his hand out to me and I let him help me step into the shower. I sat down, drawing my knees up to shield most of myself from view, and watched him as the warm water flowed over me. He returned my gaze with his icy blue eyes, trying to be neutral but not quite making it.

“You’ve got blood on you,” I pointed out.

He glanced down and noticed the many red smudges that now covered him. I watched as the slowly removed his clothes. It wasn’t purposefully slow, not like he was trying to seduce me, but he certainly wasn’t in a hurry either. He paused, wearing only his boxers. 

“Edward…” I couldn’t think of what to say, so I just looked up at him silently.

I held my hand out to him and was surprised to see a faint tremor running through it. His eyes flicked to my hand, then back to my face. His gaze was still carefully neutral, but now there seemed to be more effort behind it. He removed his boxers in one quick swipe of his arm, my eyes following the motion before I could stop them. Heat crept up my neck to my cheeks. I managed to meet his gaze, my hand still offered to him. He wrapped his fingers around mine and pulled me to my feet as he stepped into the shower. I felt myself swaying a little from the dizziness that followed the sudden movement. I rested my free hand on his chest and closed my eyes, waiting for the sensation to fade. His heart thudded steadily beneath my fingers, quickening slightly. His arm slid around my shoulders to help me keep my balance. I opened my eyes again, letting a single question fill my gaze. There’d never been any kind of sexual tension between us. We might kill each other one day, but we’d never have intercourse. Or had that suddenly changed? I just didn’t know.

“Anita, are you okay?” he asked. His face still showed nothing.

“I think so.”

“Good,” he said.

The corners of this mouth curved up just enough for me to notice as he released my hand and drew me closer to him. I leaned into him, swallowing my gasp when his bare skin met mine. His body was very happy to be there, pressed hard and firm against me. I started to say something, some witty joke about the situation, but the look in his eyes stopped me. He was still fighting to stay neutral, but there was a heat in his gaze as he looked down at me. I forgot whatever I’d planned on saying, which was probably for the best. I lifted myself up a little higher, using my hands on his chest to keep my balance, and placed my lips against his. He stayed unmoving, not encouraging or dissuading me. I licked my tongue over his bottom lip and pulled it between my teeth, gently nibbling on it. His arms tightened around me in an almost convulsive jerk. I ran my hands down his chest, trailed my fingertips over his stomach, and ended with my arms wrapped around his waist. I leaned away slightly and tried gauge his reaction, still uncertain of how far he wanted to go with this.

“Take this the next step and I’ll follow. Back off and I’ll let it go. It’s up to you,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse, almost strained. He swallowed and it was nearly audible.

I dropped to my knees, slowly rubbing my body against his along the way. I wrapped my fingers around the base of him and began moving my hand back and forth as my tongue traced small circles around the tip. I looked up at him as I parted my lips and took him into my mouth. He gasped and the sound ended in a moan. He watched me as I mimicked the motion of my hand with my mouth, licking him as I moved. He put a hand on the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. I let him set the pace and he was careful not to force me too far down around him. He was by no means a small man, after all. He was thick enough that my fingers just barely touched when my hand was wrapped around him, and long enough that there was plenty of room for both my mouth and my hand.

His eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back. I leaned back and stood up before he had a chance to come. He braced his hands on my shoulders and opened his eyes. His lips met mine, then raced across my cheek and down my neck. He moved to my chest, sucking one nipple and then the other, grazing them with his teeth and a swirl of his tongue. He kissed my stomach as his hand ran up the inside of my thigh. His fingers toyed with me as he kissed my hip and then traced his tongue further down. He spread my legs as wide as possible without me losing my balance. He watched my face as he moved one finger inside of me, pumping it in and out, and then another joined it. I leaned back, pressing into the wall behind me. His tongue found my clit and matched the motion of his fingers. The rhythm was smooth and steady at first, then sped up a little more with each plunge of his fingers. I clawed at the tile wall and fought not to scream as I orgasmed.

He was suddenly standing in front of me, pressed against me. He didn’t move inside, just stood there and let me quiver against him for a moment. I opened my eyes, though I couldn’t remember closing them, and traced my gaze down his body. Before I had a chance to fully recover, he slammed inside me. I did scream then, ending in a panting moan as he forced himself in and out. My body was stretched tightly around him, making his movements almost painful. One arm clung to my waist, holding me still. The other hand cupped one of my breasts, kneeding and squeezing it as his fingers played with the nipple. My other breast was held captive by his mouth. I raked my nails down his back, absently wondering if I was drawing blood or if he would care either way. His rhythm became more frantic and he brought his mouth against mine as he crashed into me with one last quivering thrust. He came in a scalding wave, pushing me over the edge with another orgasm that flooded my senses. He stood very still, keeping me pressed between him and the wall as I thrashed about.

When I’d finished, he kissed my forehead and took a step away from me. I studied his face for a moment, amazed that we’d actually just had such mind-blowing sex, and wondered if this was going to change things between us or if he was going to go back to being the cold-as-ice Edward I’d known for so long. In the end, I just smiled and kissed his cheek. He hugged me tightly, but I could feel him withdrawing from me already. He traced his hands gently over the sides of my face, then along my arms and sides. Bruises were already becoming achingly clear all over my body.

“What in the world have you been up to, Anita?”

“It’s nothing, really. I’ll be fine in a day or two. Just some sore spots.”

“Tell me what’s going on. If we need someone dead—”

“No! It’s nothing like that. It was just a friendly game of paintball between me and the boys,” I explained.

A smile began tugging at his lips, but he tried to keep a straight face. He was failing miserably.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

He shook his head. His eyes were actually shining with amusement, and not the scary I’m-having-fun-killing-things kind.

“Edward? Tell me!” I stomped my foot in frustration, knowing it looked childish.

“I take it you lost,” he grinned and burst into a fit of laughter.

I didn’t think it was all that funny.


End file.
